


Of Flowers and Feathers

by MoonPachimari



Series: Gods of Craftia [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Paradise Found, Technically It Is, Vibing, god AU, idk how ao3 tagging works fuxk, im doing my best, no beta reader we die like Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: Just a collection of one shots from my Greek God inspired au. This may end up more than just one shots but I'm not entirely sure yet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: Gods of Craftia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027669
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	1. Requests

Hey there!! You got a request for the au?? Drop it here bich


	2. Chapter One: A meeting (Schlatt, Quackity)

Schlatt was a new god, he was young he knew that much. He stumbled on his hooves, his digi grade legs refusing to cooperate with him as he walked. His horns were nubs, barely 3 inches and he didnt have much in terms of fur on his chest or arms or back. Schlatt was, for lack of better terms, a lamb.

Stumbling around the big silver palace, with tall arch ways and spiraling stairwells he didn't know where he was meant to be. There was a click when he walked and stepped over flowers that littered the ground. A grape vine hung dangerously low, and Schlatt reached over with blackened fingers to pick one of the grapes off and pop it into his mouth. His tail started to wag slightly, before picking up speed as he just stole the entire bunch off of the vine to eat as he wondered around.

He had a vague idea that this place was his, or at the very least belonged to him now. He rounded a corner to exit and stopped cold in his tracks. In front of him was a Gazebo, small and covered with deep indigo roses. Sitting inside was a boy- the robe too long on him as he kept pushing up the sleeves, slits up the sides of his legs as he weaved a crown out of the pretty colored roses. Slowly he made his way over, the boy turning to face Schlatt for a moment before looking at the crown and sliding over on the bench. 

Ears perked up, and Schlatt was bounding across the grass and sliding next to him, watching the boy pull the rose stems together with deft fingers. Schlatt popped another grape from his stolen bundle into his mouth as his tail wagged furiously. There was a pause after the boy had finished, before he put the newly done crown on Schlatt's head with a small giggle.

"I'm gonna fucking marry you."

"What-" Both boys seemed shocked at the words that had slipped from Schlatt's mouth, the lamb's face steadily heating up as the other blinked before laughing- god his laugh was amazing. "You don't even know my name-"

"I dont care," Schlatt's ears tilted, "but can you tell me it?"

"Quackity."

"Well Quackity- I'm going to marry you."


	3. A small addition

There were downsides, to falling head over heels with the god of unrequited love. Sometimes- out of no where you would lose the desire to love them, and then with the case of Schlatt at least- leave. It was never a good time when his and Quackity's marriage was affected by the winged gods domain, often times affecting their future children on accident as well.

Children. That's right. Schlatt had been busy- a festival to his lover had made him side tracked, clapping and swinging and dancing with mortals. It wasn't until an all to familiar musician came and whispered in his ear that he remembered- child. Quackity and him were expecting their first born- something that hadn't happened amongst gods in years. 

And Schlatt was about to miss it- thank god Wilbur had came and got him, dragging him by the wrist back to his and Quackity's temple. Thorned flowers covered the door- the occasional pulsing from them was the only give away that they were divine sent. No matter how many times Schlatt had attempted to get in, even calling out to Quackity more than once, the thorns didn't budge.

The ram's tail flicked with worry, his ears down turn as he dropped to the floor and stared up at the large door that kept him away from his lover. Wilbur slowly sat down beside him, a hand gently on his shoulder as he gave his old friend a weak smile, "Phil is with him, don't worry." 

Don't worry. Schlatt and Wilbur had spent hours- and the ram was pretty sure he was turning to stone by the time the thorns eased away and a tired Philza slowly opened the door, his hat blocking his eyes before he smiled at the two. Schlatt was quick to his feet, pushing past the man who had essentially claimed his husband as a son in order to run through the halls towards the center of the temple.

The center held a large pool, vines and flowers in the room as well as soft lighting candles that now illuminated golden feathers from Quackity's wings which tiredly rested mostly out of the water. A small bundle was in his arms, the feathered ears perking up as he turned to Schlatt with a tired smile. There was a few jumps and hops in place, hooves clacking against the tile before he rushed over and hovered over the two, staring at the small bundle in his lover's arms as his tail wagged violently. Hesitantly- like he would break Quackity if he wasn't careful- Schlatt placed his hands on the smaller's shoulders, and leaned around him slightly. A tired laugh and a soft kiss drew Schlatt from his awe before he was offered the child.

Tightly wrapped up in a green fabric that was obviously torn from Philza's sleeve, the small baby scrunched their face up before opening their eyes. And Schlatt had fallen in love again as he stared down at his own eyes, listening to the sound of water move as Quackity folded his arms on the tile and laid his head down. "He's..." Schlatt struggled with words, "...He's a dream."

"Dream...That should be his name," Quackity mumbled tiredly. Schlatt looked from the small squirming bundle in his arms to his lover before back, "Dream...I like that yeah. Here- we should- you probably need to be in bed." 

Schlatt nervously handed the child off to Philza, whose large wings spread out then wrapped around to shield the small child as Schlatt lifted his lover up and bounded across tile- followed by the god of fathers. There were stairs that the ram covered with speed before he used his hip to push open the door at the top of them to a large sprawling room with a large bed in the middle.

Placing Quackity down on it, careful of his wings, Schlatt went over and took his son, staring with admiration before he jumped at Philza's hand on his shoulder, the older god giving him a soft smile. "Take care of them Schlatt," was all he said before he left the new parents and headed down the stairs.

It didn't matter, Schlatt ignored it and was quick to get onto the bed himself, placing the small babe between him and his lover before curling around the both of them slightly, tail thumping against the soft sheets. He wished this moment would never end.


	4. Not A Oneshot sorry

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of a third one shot, I promise you'll get it tonight (itll have baby Traves) but I wanted to ask some thing-

If I wrote an actual story in this universe and not a collection of one shots would you read it?? If so, what would you like to see??


	5. On why Marriage to an unrequited love god doesn't always work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: Schlatt says some not so nice things to Quackity and there is a small scene which features a baby crying 👉👈 I wanted to showcase the fact that when Schlatt and Quackity are dysfunctional it's hell for everyone- sorry bout this ajsjs

The debate of godly parents sometimes came in the form of small newly born bundles. That was the case with Quackity's second child Traves. 

Schlatt and Quackity had been having a few months of problems- enough that the debate of who Traves' father was became an actual issue. It wasn't either Gods fault, merely a side effect of poor Quackity's domain.

Schlatt didn't even try for Traves, ignoring his husband completely the week up until the birth, stepping over the golden feathers that had fallen off of the once proud wings. It didn't matter that the smaller of the two had hidden himself away in a bedroom on the other side of the temple, far away from both husband and first born. Maybe that was Schatt's cue he had gone too far looking back on it.

The ram had made it home late, stumbling along as he held a bundle of grapes, eating one as he nearly tripped. He wasn't a lamb, and he often liked to act like because of that he could see through his husband's bullshit. It wasn't until he made his way to the temple that had sharp thorns around it only to be stopped by a very angry pig headed god did he realize his mistakes.

Techno's axe was in hand, cloven fingers curled tightly around it as he stared down the ram man. "Yo, dude, what the fuck is your deal. Ignoring a man whose having your kid? Already wrong. Ignoring my brother," the god of bloodshed was fuming. Every step towards Schlatt was met with the ram taking a step back until he fell on his ass. 

Techno was about ready to fucking kill the man until the door opened tiredly to an exhausted Quackity, a bundle in his arms and Dream clutching his robes tightly. The pig headed god paused, bringing the Axe to rest on its spot at his belt as he turned and walked forward, looking over his shoulder for a moment before he took the bundle from his adopted brother. There was a pause before the baby rocked with a sneeze, small fists balling up tightly as Techno walked away from Quackity back to Schlatt.

"Hold him."

"The fuck? Hell no he's not mine I don't-"

"Hold him," the pig growled, obviously not allowing room for arguements and Schlatt stood up and took the kid. "Phil named him because Quackity was too tired and you weren't here. His name is Traves." 

Schlatt just looked at the kid, staring down at dog like ears on the sides of his head, a small tail curled around him. He didn't take after Schlatt- obviously- and he didn't take after Quackity. "He's not mine," the ram growled out.

"He's your husband's," Techno countered with narrowed eyes.

For a moment Schlatt forgot his first born and husband were there as he roughly shoved the child- it was obvious that the small baby was at least uncomfortable as he started to cry- against Techno's blue chestplate. "Then let the whore raise him," he seethed out before he went off and left a very distraught Quackity, furious Technoblade and a very confused Dream, who turned up and tugged on Quackity's robe as he was picked up, 

"Papa? Papa don't cry!" Tiny hands tried to wipe away thick golden tears, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna be like uncle Techno and make Daddy take the mean words back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good!! Next one shot will be softer and go back to TEEN PHILZA wow. He wont be so old.


	6. Family is what you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why my shit is so bad but I'm trying!! Anyways please enjoy teen Philza accidentally adopts satyrs as his brothers.

Sun shone down, falling between the leaves of a tree that Philza was sitting under, bucket hat hanging low to cover his eyes and block out light. He shifted, robe falling over him in its typical fashion since it was much too large. There was silence.

And then something cold pressed against his hand, and he pulled his hand away, turning his head to stare at what was probably the smallest lamb he'd ever seen. There was a small voice telling him something was off, maybe it was the fact the animal's legs didn't wobble when they walked, or that it had small horns protruding from the top of it's head.

Regardless, Philza just smiled, "well- hello to you too." He didn't expect a reply.

He was shocked however when suddenly the sheep's form shifted to that of another teen boy, fleece dripped over his shoulders as he stared at Philza. His hair was stark white, and in his face. He couldn't have been anymore than 8 based on the wide eyed look of wonder. The boy shifted, long ram legs sticking out in different directions as he plopped down to sit.

Philza hesitated for a moment, this had to be a fae- a saytr maybe? More than likely. "Oh- well- hi?"

The kid's awestruck face shifted into one of mischief, "Hi!! I'm Honey! Bee says I shouldn't talk to strangers because mortals don't like us, but I don't think he's right," the child began to babble. Philza blinked before he let out a laugh, reaching over to ruffle the kid's hair. Honey froze for a moment, Phil worried he had dont something wrong- until the small boy leaned his head into the touch and Phil heard the sound of his tail thumping against the ground.

"Im..Philza."

"I like you Philza!"

He just laughed as the boy scooted closer to him, leaning against the tree as his tail still thumped, "can I sit wif you? Bee said I was being annoying and the other's in the herd don't like me."

A small pang went through Philza as he just nodded, pulling the 8 year old closer to him as he gently ran his hand through the smaller's hair in a calming motion. The child smiled, eyes closed as he leaned against Phil.

"Whose Bee?"

"My older brother. He doesn't like me very much and he's really mean."

"Then I'll be your older brother," Phil laughed to himself as he felt the younger boy pause then wrap his arms around him tightly. He could feel the others ears wiggle as he buried his head in Philza's robe.

"Really?? You promise Phil?"

"I promise."


	7. Authors note

Howdy guys!! So I made a funky discord server for this (itll have art, headcanons, story updates and wip oneshots)

Feel free to join us!!  
https://discord.gg/f3JMyaJpcB


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Honey!! Sorry if yall dont like him I just think hes neat!

There was hesitation to leave his child, Dream, in the hands of someone Philza had addressed as his brother. The other one he would have handed off gladly, Schlatt still insisted Traves wasn't his, pointing out every little difference between him and the child. But here he was with Dream inbetween Quackity and him, his husband holding the infant.

They waited at the tree Philza had told them to, before a small little noise of a lamb poked it's head out of a hole in the tree, scrambling with shaky legs towards them and after a tumble he shifted to a small boy about Dream's age wrapped in a slightly blue tinted fleece. There were footsteps as a ram eased into appearance, nudging George up before shifting to a small round bellied fae like form of a bipedal sheep. 

The sheep huffed, shimming over and holding it's hands up for Traves. Quackity lowered himself slowly and handed the infant over. Then he gently nudged Dream forward, smiling softly.

"Dream, this is Papa Philza's brother Honey," Quackity explained as the sheep shimmied around and carefully plucked a stray feather from Quackity's wings and grumbled out beeps and such. 

Dream nodded but mostly seemed interested in the other boy who sat, limbs flailed out, "Hi. I'm Dream."

"I'm..." he looked to sheep for approval, who just beeped, "George."

Schlatt watched as both the older children were tugged away after Traves was securely placed into a blue harness wrapped around the sheep. He beeped indignantly at Schlatt as goodbye.

Dream had met Honey on a few occasions, but Papa Philza was always near by to translate the sheeps beeps. George tried to, but after getting it wrong over and over the two just took to giggling with each other as the sheep shifted Traves around, focused on making sure the infant didn't cry. 

There was a long moment of frolicking, dirt being kicked up and fake fighting before George and Dream plopped down beside Honey tiredly. Dream paused and looked at the bundled up Traves who was fast asleep before he made a small snort, "I've never seen him like this." 

The sheep beeped for a moment, nudging Traves into Dream's arms. There was a small vicious flash of white as an older man, probably about Wilbur's age replaced the sheep. Narled scars ran down his chest and back and face, but he was gentle.

Taking the small Traves back, Dream leaned against the man, George cuddled up against Dream, shifting around so that him and the other's limbs were entangled and both were using the man as a pillow.

Dream was quiet as the man spoke, deep voiced, "What do you mean by that, Dream?"

"Daddy says he's not really my brother because he's not mine."

He felt an arm wrap around him and George, who tilted his head up and little white sheep ears tilted downwards. "That's not how my Papa says it works."

"Because it's not, Schlatt has no right to deny you your brother, Dream. I'll speak with him soon, after you sleep," Honey muttered, carefully carting his fingers through Dream's hair to help the young godlet fall asleep.

When Dream woke up, it was to being carried by a very upset looking Quackity, Traves in the arms of a terrified Schlatt. Dream leaned around his Papa's head and saw Honey, Axe loosely hanging from his grip as he glared down Schlatt. He waved, Honey waved back with a soft smile, and then turned and left, the fleece cloak going from flowing to tight on the body as he returned to ram form.


End file.
